Tekken: The King of Iron Fist Tournament
by Aboodash56
Summary: Adaptation of the first Tekken game. The King of Iron Fist Tournament has began. The powerful fighters enters in many battles to prove who's the best of the bests. Between them, however, is Kazuya, who wants to defeat his father in order to achieve revenge on his father, Heihachi Mishima
1. Prologue

**Tekken**

 **by: Abood Ash**

The prologue to my novelization of the first Tekken game.

Auther's Note: Hello, Fanfiction readers, i'm going to start a series of adaptaions of the Tekken series, starting with the first game. Now that Tekken 7 is about to be released on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 this year, this is the perfect time to do an adaptation of the first six games in the series. I have never written a Tekken fanfic since Tekken 7 in 2014, but now, i'm going to write a Tekken story on Fanfction once again. So, my adaptations of the Tekken game will have diffrences between the game, but elements of the games and storylines will remain intact. I hope you enjoy the prologue to the story.

Please, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters. Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Japan_

 _21 Years Ago_

A tall man was beating up his five year old son on a hill. The man was a thirty-one years old and had a black spiked hair as well as black mustache, thick eyebrows and brown eyes. He was clad in a black karate gi with a picture of a tiger's face on the back and a red belt and white hand and foot wraps. The man's name was Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a multi-national business corporation that offered almost every service and business in the world. Many years ago, the Mishima Zaibatsu was run by Heihachi's father and well-respected martial artist, Jinpachi Mishima; however, Jinpachi lost to his son, Heihachi, who managed to claim the Zaibatsu from him. Recently after Jinpachi's disappearance, Heihachi's wife died, leaving him and his son as the only surviving members of the Mishima family.

"Kazuya, let's see if you have whatever it takes to claim the Mishima Zaibatsu." Heihachi said as he grabbed his by the collar of his gi.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" The small, five year old Kazuya fired back. He had short black spiked hair, thick eyebrows, brown eyes. He wore a simple white gi with a black belt and hand and footguards. His short size, along with his father's monstrous strength, resulted in Kazuya being lifted from the ground with just one hand.

"No son of mine will be this weak. I'll make sure of it." Heihachi started to walk, while he carried his son with his right hand. The boy kept fighting back but to no effect.

"Put me down! Let me go!" The young child kept on screaming, while his father started to climb his away into the top of the nearby hill. The man continued to walk in silence, completely ignoring his son's demands. "LET ME GO!"

"Lions push their cubs over a cliff and raise only the ones that climb back up." The man finally spoke, as soon as he reached the top of the cliff, causing his son's eyes to widen in fear. The man extended his arm forward, positioning his son in a way that he would surely fall into the ravine if he dropped him.

"Father!" Please, don't..." The scared little boy pleaded to his father.

"If you truly are my son, then you will be able to survive and climb back up." Heihachi answered with indifference, before stretching his arm a little further.

"No! Please, don't... PLEASE, DON'T DO IT!" The boy continued to plead, but it was too late; his father swung his arm and launched Kazuya away into the air. Helpless, the boy fell down into his doom. "NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _Present Day_

Amidst the building of the city, there was a building that stood out amongst all the others. It was a large skyscraper was a massive company logo that proudly advertised itself the main headquarters of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The company grouped together in the syndicate include the Mishima Financial Empire and Mishima Industries and was known to possess hi-tech research labs capable of producing almost anything, like scientific devices or even weapons. However, under Heihachi's control, the company began to become corrupt, focusing more on creating weapons and military hardware and some of the experiments began to be carried out illegally, but no action was taken against the Zaibatsu due to their vast amount of money and their incredibly skilled lawyers. Also, Heihachi hired eight of the best fighters in the world to serve as his bodyguards. Among the members was his adopted son, Lee Chaolan. As usual, the Zaibatsu had outdone and outclassed all its opponents over the years.

Heihachi was sitting in his office, currently examining a stock report. Heihachi was now fifty two and now had a shaved top on his head. He was clad in a black business suit with a tie. Despite his age, he remained a strong fighter, being a master of the Mishima Style Fighting Karate, a more damaging version of the regular karate. He learned the style from his father Jinpachi, who would go on to teach it to his son Kazuya. As he finished examining the report, his secretary arrived at the office and was carrying a medium sized envelope as he approached the desk

"Sir, I think you should see this." The secretary handed him the envelope.

Heihachi grabbed the envelope, opened it and started looking at the contents. He then looked up at the secretary.

"Are you sure this is genuine, sir?" The secretary nodded and Heihachi smirked, "Yes."

He looked down again at the contents of the envelope. The first content showed a picture of a twenty six year old young man. He was tall and muscular with black spiked back hair and brown eyes. The young man was wearing a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a white tank top underneath, ripped blue jeans, red converse sneakers and red gloves, embedded with ten metallic studs arranged in an upside down triangle. The other contents in the envelope showed information regarding the figure in the picture, including details from several fighting tournaments. The man had won in countless fighting tournaments around the world, with the last one ending in a draw. Upon looking at the contents of envelope, Heihachi remembered the man in the picture.

The man in the picture reminded Heihachi of his son, Kazuya. Heihachi always had desired a strong heir to take over the Zaibatsu in case if he died, but Kazuya was considered soft and weak. Fed up with Kazuya's weakness, Heihachi resorted to treating the boy brutally to toughen him up, to no avail. Eventually, Heihachi tossed his son down a deep ravine, claiming that if he was truly his son, he would be able to survive the fall and climb back up. However, he was surprised that his son survived the fall twenty-one years ago and was now seeking revenge against him.

" _So…my son, you have finally made your move._ " Heihachi muttered to himself as he looked at his son's picture. " _All I want to know is; how strong he has become?"_.

He came up with an idea as he smirked widely.

"Very well... I guess it's time now." Heihachi got back into his feet and turned to face his secretary, who seemed surprised by this reaction.

"What is it, sir?" The secretary asked.

"I want you to make an announcement as soon it's possible. It's time to host the King of the Iron Fist Tournament." Heihachi stated.

"Yes, sir." The secretary noded.

The next day the announcement went out around the world, while at the same time Heihachi had put his plans into motion. Soon, the world heard that the Mishima Zaibatsu will be sponsoring a worldwide martial arts tournament called the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Invitations had been sent to eight fighters from around the world. These eight fighters will fight against Heihachi's eight bodyguards before fighting through the tournament until only one remained. The fighter who will defeat Heihachi in the final round of competition will receive a large purse of prize money and The King of the Iron Fist title. Eventually, Heihachi heard that the eight fighters had finally been decided and that Kazuya was amongst the fighters. All had their own purposes for entering, but it was Kazuya who was the most important to Heihachi. The stage had been set and Kazuya would be able to face his father at the final round.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, read and enjoy.


	2. The Day of The Tournament

**Tekken**

 **by: Abood Ash**

Now, the next chapter of my Tekken story. It's time to introduce the eight main fighters as well as the Mishima Zaibatsu fighters.

Please, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters. Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **The Day of The Tournament**

 _The King of Iron Fist Tournament Stadium_

 _Tokyo, Japan_

The big day had finally arrived; the eight fighters who were picked for the tournament were at the main stadium. There was already a large audience gathered at the Stands. Kazuya stood on at the edge of one of the stands, leaning against the wall that separated the main stands from the main stadium. He was wearing a tattered and torn white karate gi pants with a black & yellow belt, red foot guards and red gloves, embedded with ten metallic studs arranged in an upside down triangle. He then looked around with a glare observing the other fighters and took a note to their appearances. The first fighter that he observed was Paul Pheonix. Paul was twenty-five years old and had a blonde hair that stood up in a rigid quiff and blue eyes. He was clad in a red judo uniform with the sleeves ripped off and a yellow judo sign, black belt and black hand and foot guards. He previously remembered Paul when he fought him to a draw prior to the tournament. Standing talking to him was his friend Marshall Law, a twenty-five year old martial arts expert from America. He had a black hair and brown eyes and was dressed up in a black kung fu pants with black sash, black wristbands and black martial arts shoes with white socks. The next figure Kazuya observed was a twenty year old woman with blonde long hair and blue eyes, clad in a sleeveless skin tight purple and black outfit with a yellow sash around her waist, a black cuff around her ankle, and black armbands around her wrists. She also had her hair tied in a ponytail and her lipstick was red. The woman was the so-called "Silent Assassin" from Ireland, Nina Williams. The next figure was the thirty year old luchadore wrestler called King; he was wearing a jaguar mask, along with a pair of black trunks on top of navy blue tights with black elbow pads, gray wristbands, black kneepads and black wrestling boots. King participated in the tournament in order to get funds to fund an orphanage. Next was a mysterious figure with red hair and black eyes; he was wearing a white kabuki mask and silver body armor with red circle decorations on his shoulders and thighs with red stripes going to his feet. He also had a mysterious sword at his side. The mysterious man was the Manji Clan leader, Yoshimitsu. According to legends, the Manji clan was a group of ninjas that steal from the rich and give to the poor and the group had existed since the 16th Century. The sword that Yoshimitsu wielded was passed down through the Manji Clan's leaders, notably Yoshimitsu's ancestors.

The last two fighters were also standing at the stadium alongside the other fighters. The first was an eighteen year old Native American with long brown hair tied in a Native American braids and brown eyes, clad in a brown swade jacket, brown fingerless gloves, a small Native American head dress, a white t-shirt tucked in her jean shorts, a colorful choker and a low beaded necklace and brown cowboy boots. Her father was killed by Heihachi's men and taking part in the tournament to take revenge on him. The last one was cyborg named JACK. The cyborg was a tall muscular male robot with a blone metallic Mohawk, dressed up in a pair of green camouflage pants and a green tank top along with black gloves and boots.

Then, the Mishima Zaibatsu fighters had stepped out of the doorway of the stadium with thunderous applause. The first fighter of the group was Anna Williams, Nina's eighteen year old sister. She had a brown shoulder hair cut in a bobcut and blue eyes. She was clad in a red strapless ankle length dress with a design depicting an exotic and colourful bird standing atop a cherry blossom branch was embroidered across the right leg, brown tights, red stilettos and long red satin evening gloves. Anna suffered from a terrible relationship with her father and had a heated rivalry with her sister. She and her sister were taught martial arts alongside her father. The next fighter was the thirty-two year old sumo wrestler Ganryu. He had a tied back black hair and black eyes. He was clad in a white cloth with a blue belt tied to his waist and white footwraps. Ganryu was the youngest to achieve the Yokozuna rank. He was later caught fixing fights in his favor and blackballed from the sport. Ganryu then turned to crime and Heihachi hired him as a henchman. Standing alongside Ganryu was Wang Jinrei, a eighty-two year old Chinese martial artist. He was bald and had a white gotee and brown eyes, clad in a an orange robe with a green belt rapped around it, black and orange trousers, a long hat and traditional martial arts shoes. Wang was a close friend of Kazuya's grandfather. After the death of Kazuya's grandfather, he put his faith in Heihachi, but didn't knew of Heihachi's actions. Next was a luchadore wrestler like King named Armor King, wearing a black jaguar mask, a gray chest armor, grey shoulder pads, gray arm protectors with stings, black trousers and grey metallic boots. Years ago, during a match, King made a mistake and smashed one of Armor King's eyes. Also present was Heihachi's pet Kuma, a four year old brown furred grizzly bear and Kunimitsu, a former member of the Manji Clan who was expelled by Yoshimitsu. She had a red hair tied into two pigtails and was clad in a white demon mask, a purple body suit with a black top underneath and grey belt to the waist and grey gloves and boots. She also had two daggers with her. The last one a tall muscular male robot with a blonde metallic mohawk, green camouflage pants and a large drill for a left arm. This was Prototype JACK, a robot designed as a prototype for JACK in Russia.

Then, a man with black hair and green eyes, dressed in a black formal suit with a bow tie, walked onto the arena with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer called out excitedly, "Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the man continued.

"Sponsored by the Mishima Zaibatsu, which led by Master Mishima, this tournament has been held for the first time to show who is the strongest fighter in the world. The winner will have a large purse of prize money and the title the King of Iron Fist. There are now sixteen fighters for the tournament, but there is only one fighter for the final match against Master Mishima. Now, let the tournament begin."

The crowd continued to cheer wildly.

"Each fight will begin only when I give the word!" He explained, "The fight will last until one of the two fighters is unable to continue."

He looked around at the sixteen fighters and made his next announcement.

"Now, if each fighter would kindly approach the box I have, I need you to reach into the box and pick a number. Once all of the numbers have been chosen, they will be randomized and displayed showing who will be fighting who!"

Each fighter was called forward and chosen their number; the numbers were shown on a large screen, showing who would be fighting who as the numbers were replaced with names. So the fights for the first round were decided; Kazuya against Lee, King against Armour King, Nina against Anna, Law against Wang, Paul against Kuma, Yoshimitsu against Ganryu, JACK against P. JACK and finally Michelle against Kunimitsu. The Zaibatsu fighters went to the door they had come from while the other fighters headed to the doorways which led to their locker rooms, while Lee and Kazuya headed for the arena of the fight. The first fight of the first round was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, read and enjoy.


	3. The First Round

**Tekken**

 **by: Abood Ash**

Now, the next chapter of my Tekken story.

Please, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters. Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **The First Round**

 _Kyoto, Japan_

The first round of the King of Iron Fist Tournament had started. Kazuya and Lee had arrived at the arena. The arena was set in a courtyard of Heian Shrine in Kyoto, Japan. Many people from around the world were watching the fight and the crowd went wild, waiting for the fight to begin.

"Kazuya Mishima VS Lee Chaolan in the first round of the tournament." the announcer said.

Meanwhile, Kazuya and Lee took up in their fighting positions.

"So you're Kazuya." Lee said as he smirked at Kazuya. "The man I have replaced."

"What do you mean?" Kazuya nodded.

"After you disappeared, Heihachi adopted me and trained me to be the perfect son." Lee then prepared himself to fight Kazuya. "And now I'm about to prove it when i beat you."

"If you want to live in your own delusions, fine, then I'll make sure that will happen." Kazuya nodded. Lee was surprised by the unflappable calm of his opponent and enraged by his comment.

"Now, both fighters are now ready." He announced, "Let the fight begin!"

As the announcer called for the fight to begin, Lee immediately charged to attack and leapt up and spun through the air, aiming a powerful kick at Kazuya's head, but Kazuya leapt back and the attack missed. Kazuya countered this with a powerful right hook that narrowly missed Lee's face, just trimming his hair. Lee responded in kind as they exchanged blows that either narrowly missed or the other managed to block them. Finally they both jumped back and caught their breath, although Lee was breathing a little heavier than Kazuya.

"Well," Lee admitted, "I gotta admit, you're stronger than I thought."

Kazuya merely nodded and replied. "I admit you can keep up with me well, but you're not strong enough." He then added. "Maybe if you spent half of your time on training as you did on your hair, you would be strong enough to fight me."

Angered by this comment Lee recklessly began to charge in again. Kazuya however tightened his fists and held his arms out at his sides before pivoting on the balls of his feet twice and delivering a powerful uppercut. Lee was hit by the full force of the blow and knocked out from the hit.

"And the winner of the fight is... Kazuya Mishima." the announcer said.

Lee got up to his feet in a daze and was surprised by his defeated. Kazuya turned and went back to the tournament stadium in Tokyo. While Kazuya went to the door which housed the locker rooms for the challengers, Lee staggered back to the Zaibatsu Fighter's side and the announcer called for the next fighters to enter the arena.

* * *

 _Monument Valley_

 _Utah, USA_

The next two fighters stepped out into the arena. The arena was set in a Valley in Utah. The two fighters were the rival luchadore wrestlers, King and Armor King. They both stared each other down before speaking in a strange dialect that imitated jaguar growling, matching the animals their masks represented.

" _Armor King!_ " King growled, " _So you're my first opponent, I will defeat you and then proceed to make my dream come true._ "

Armor King shook his head, " _Your dream…It's very admirable, but you're an arrogant and incapable. You smashed my eye and because of that, I have basked in the spotlight without any real work. It's time you pay for this._ "

King glared at this and assumed his battle stance, Armor King did the same. The announcer was slightly confused due to their strange manner of speaking but quickly caught on. The announcer called the fight to begin and stepped back as King charged at Armor King and leapt through the air, attempting to kick with both feet. This was a move he called the "Exploder". However, Armor King grabbed King's feet and threw him to the ground before picking up and performing a Supplex on him. King roared and rolled away before flipping into the air and body slamming onto Armor King, pinning him to the ground, as he rolled off, however, Armor King recovered and swept King's legs out from under him before leaping back as King tried to retaliate.

" _Damn you_ _!_ " King growled at Armor King. " _Alright, guess I'll have to smash your other eye._ "

Armor King tried to charge against King, but fell to King's next move; King delivered a mid-air kick at Armor King and sent him down to the floor. He then grabbed Armor king, hooked his legs, lifted him up and fell into his back as Armor King landed on his head. Armor King got up and went to shoulder tackle him, but King was able to dodge the attack and charged at Armor King with a dropkick which knocked out Armor King and sent him out of the arena.

"And the winner, by ring out, is... King." the announcer said.

As Armor King was taken away to the hospital, King went back to the stadium and headed to the locker room. The announcer called for the next match. Meanwhile, at the grand box that held the sponsor's chair, Heihachi sat down on his chair and smirked as he was thinking back at the fight he observed on the monitor. His secretary came into the room.

"This tournament is proving to be quiet impressive." Heihachi stated. The secretary nodded. "Yes, sir. I suppose you are quite impressed by the progress of the fighters so far."

Heihachi smirked. "I will be more impressed when Kazuya is the last one standing."

They then turned their attentions to the monitor at showed the fights as the next fighters, Nina and Anna Williams, were ready to head to the arena.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, read and enjoy.


	4. Intense Rivalries

**Tekken**

 **by: Abood Ash**

Now, the next chapter of my Tekken story.

Please, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters. Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Intense Rivalries**

 _Windermere Lake, England_

The next fighters, the Williams sisters, arrived at the arena. The arena was a lake called Windermere Lake in England. The sisters glared at each other. It was clear from Anna's cold glare that she held strong animosity towards her sister for a long time, yet Nina's expression was as cold as ice and emotionless.

"This is it, Nina." Anna declared, "This time, we'll settle this."

Nina however sighed and glared at her sister, "Out of my way, Anna. I have a job to do."

"I don't think so." Anna nodded.

Both sisters took up their fighting positions and prepared themselves for an attack from the other. As the announcer called the match to begin, Nina attacked first, attempting to strike Anna with a powerful kick, but Anna dodged the attack and tried to strike Nina as well but Nina also dodged. Pretty soon, they were fighting with ferocity, but neither of them were able to successfully hit the other, until finally Nina had enough. She ducked under Anna's jab and delivered a sweeping kick which knocked Anna to the ground and then pinned her and performed an arm break. Anna howled in pain and Nina was declared the winner as it was clear Anna was unable to fight back. As Anna was taken away, Nina returned to the tournament stadium, still cold as ever.

As the announcer called for the next match, the next two fighters headed to the arena.

* * *

 _Fiji_

The next two fighters, Marshall Law and Wang Jinrei, both stood at the arena, ready to fight. The arena was an island country in Melanesia named Fiji. Wang smiled serenely at his opponent.

"So, you're Marshall Law." Wang remarked calmly. "Tell me, young man, what is it that drives you?"

Law replied with confidence. "I'm here to win, to seek the prize money, with it, I'll be able to build my own dojo and then, I can teach others the skills I've learned."

Wang nodded slowly. "You do seek to pass on your knowledge of martial arts to a new generation. It is an admirable goal. However, in order to succeed, you must get through the obstacles, young man."

Law nodded, "Alright, this should be interesting."

Wang smiled again and then Law and Wang took up their battle stances. _"Focus, I must not make any mistakes."_ Law thought to himself. _"Master Wang is someone I always wanted to fight. Any mistake will cost me dearly."_

The announcer gave the word and the match began. Law attempted to pull off a back flip kick, but Wang dodged the attack. As Law landed, Wang delivered a frontal kick that struck Law in the torso, sending him towards the edge of the arena. As Law staggered back slightly, Wang shook his head and glared at the young man.

"You shouldn't have fallen for something so obvious." He stated sadly, "You still have much to learn, young man, because strength alone cannot win."

Law regained his composure and went to attack again. Wang however immediately charged at Law and counterattacked. He blocked Law's strike before delivering a powerful palm thrust to Law's chin and then struck a strong kick to Law's torso again before finishing up with a swift elbow. Law coughed and tried to get air back into his lungs.

Wang took up his fighting stance again, but it was clear that Law didn't want to fight anymore.

"Hold on." Law finally managed to wheeze, Wang paused, as the young man spoke again. "You're right, there's much I still have to learn. It's clear that I can't get the advantage…I refuse to continue the match."

Wang was surprised at Law's decision. The announcer was surprised as well but then quickly recovered and realized what he had to do.

"The winner of the match is, Wang Jinrei!"

As the crowd cheered, Wang straightened up and approached the young fighter. "Why do you surrender?"

Law sighed and then explained, "I still have much to learn, if we kept fighting, I would have humiliated myself. At least this way, I can keep my dignity."

Wang smiled and bowed respectfully to Law. "I am sure that you will make your dream come true. Just keep training, young man."

Law bowed to Wang as well. "Thank you, Master Wang."

With that both fighters returned to their respective locker rooms as the next fighters came out.

* * *

 _Marine Stadium_

The next two fighters were the hot-blooded American Paul Phoenix and the giant aggressive bear Kuma, Heihachi's pet. Paul smirked when he saw his opponent.

"Alright." Paul remarked, "So I'm gonna fight a bear? Are you kidding me?"

Kuma simply growled at Paul and flexed and prepared himself for battle, Paul smirked at his opponent and assumed his fighting stance.

"Okay, if I'm gonna win this tournament, I'll have to beat you first." He declared.

As the announcer gave the word, the fight was on. Paul charged at Kuma and prepared to deliver a powerful kick, but Kuma intercepted the attack and knocked Paul across the arena floor with a powerful backhand. Paul, however, was not discouraged of this.

" _Damn._ " Paul thought to himself. " _Okay, gotta get serious this time."_

Paul shook his head and leapt back up to his feet. This time he went for a more tactical approach, using feints to lower Kuma's guard and dodging the bear's attacks. He then delivered a strong punch to Kuma's stomach before following it up with a kick that struck the bear in the chest. He then went in for another punch, but with an angry roar, Kuma grabbed Paul and lifted him into the air.

"What the...oh, Come on!" Paul's words were cut short as Kuma began to tighten Paul's grip, pulling him into a bear hug.

The crowd were amazed as Kuma continued to pull Paul into a bear hug. Paul, in a moment of desperation and anger, delivered a harsh punch to the bear's face. Kuma roared and attempted to bite Paul's neck, but Paul took advantage of his position and struck the bear's stomach. Kuma let out a moaning sound and dropped his enemy. Paul staggered back and caught his breath.

" _Whoa…_ " Paul thought to himself again, " _That bear's nasty…Enough fooling around, Paul. I wanted to use this move on Kazuya, but looks like I'm gonna need to use it now."_

Paul took up his stance as Kuma recovered. Roaring in blind rage, Kuma charged towards Paul, but Paul focused and drew back his right fist before launching a powerful body blow that struck the bear and sent him flying right out of the ring.

"And the winner of the match, by ring out, is... Paul Phoenix." The announcer declared.

Paul laughed in satisfaction and raised his fist as he was declared the winner. "Gotcha."

Paul then headed back to the tournament stadium as Kuma was helped off the field. Finally, the next two fighters emerged to the arena, ready to fight.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, read and enjoy.


	5. End of The First Round

**Tekken**

 **by: Abood Ash**

Now, the next chapter of my Tekken story.

Please, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters. Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **End of The First Round**

 _Angkor, Cambodia_

The next fighters who headed to arena were the mysterious ninja Yoshimitsu and the Zaibatsu fighter Ganryu. They arrived at the arena, which was the city of Angkor in Cambodia. As Ganryu and Yoshimitsu stepped into the arena, he removed his white robe and revealed his fighting outfit; a purple Mawashi and white arm and leg bands. Although the mask hid his face, Yoshimitsu stopped in front of Ganryu and glared at the sumo wrestler.

"So, you're my opponent." Ganryu remarked.

"I am here to correct your misdeeds." Yoshimitsu declared.

"What?" Ganryu asked, confused.

"You have stolen countless amounts of money from fixed matches. Gambling is a disgrace to the world of sumo wrestlers. Now that you act as a bodyguard here, you're earning more money and ill-gotten gains."

Ganryu glared at the ninja. "How dare you judge me like that?" the sumo fighter declared, "I earned every bit of that money. You think that you have any concept of a decent earning, thief."

Yoshimitsu suddenly laughed. "I only steal from the people who don't deserve what I steal from them. The money I steal goes to those who need it more than anything. Poor starving families, all those less fortunate than us. I have no need to fix fights to ensure my victory."

"I won those fights on my skills only." Ganryu shot back at the ninja.

"Prove it then, I will show everyone how phony you really are" Yoshimitsu replied. "I won't even use my sword for this fight."

With that, Yoshimitsu put his sword on his back. Then, both fighters took up in their fighting stances and the announcer called the fight to begin. Ganryu immediately charged at Yoshimitsu and attempted to sumo tackle him, but the ninja leapt over his head and landed behind him. Before Ganryu could turn around, Yoshimitsu launched a spinning kick which struck the sumo in the back. Ganryu staggered slightly but recovered and got up to his feet. Yoshimitsu attempted to launch a flying kick but Ganryu intercepted the attack and knocked Yoshimitsu to the ground. Ganryu then attempted to sumo tackle Yoshimitsu. The ninja attempted to dodge but did not get away completely as Ganryu struck his left shoulder. Yoshimitsu straightened up and got up to his feet.

" _Well, at least he has some skills. I can't believe the attack made my arm numb._ " Yoshimitsu thought to himself.

Yoshimitsu then discovered a way to end the battle quickly. He waited as Ganryu prepared to sumo tackle him again and leapt over his head again. He launched a spinning kick on Ganryu, which struck Ganryu on his face and sent him out of the ring. Yoshimitsu was declared the winner and returned to the tournament stadium in Japan. The disgraced sumo wrestler also returned to the stadium as well. Yoshimitsu planned to put his plan into motion once he got feeling back into his arm.

* * *

 _Chicago, Illinois_

The next two combatants who were called out were JACK and his prototype P. JACK. They arrived at the arena, which was a building located on Chicago. Both Robots stood opposite each other and activated their termination programs and took up on their battle stances. The announcer called the match to begin.

"ENEMY...DESTROY!" JACK declared as the match started.

JACK immediately charged in, as did P. JACK. Both Robots were powerful but despite P. JACK being built solely on power, JACK was faster and he swiftly grabbed his opponent and delivered a powerful punch across the other Robot's face and kicked him to the ground. Suddenly, P. JACK sprang to life and spoke.

"ERADICATE!" P. JACK bellowed as he suddenly charged at JACK, thrust his drill arm into his torso and let the drill fire up.

A loud scream erupted from JACK and as P. JACK stood up and finally backed off, the Robot collapsed to the ground in a heap. JACK slowly got back to his feet. There was a large hole in his chest, his circuitry exposed, thanks to the attack caused by P. JACK. This time P. JACK charged and took the advantage of his opponent's slowed reactions. Finally, P. JACK delivered a powerful shoulder tackle before drilling into JACK again and finally lifting him into the air and disconnecting his head from his body. P. JACK was declared the winner and he returned to the stadium. The destroyed JACK was taken away and the arena was cleaned up of his spilled fuel.

* * *

 _Szechwan, China_

The last two fighters, Michelle Chang and Kunimitsu, were called out and headed to the arena, which was the province of Sichuan, China. Michelle glared at the female ninja who was standing across from her.

"I was hoping I would get to fight you." Michelle snarled.

Kunimitsu shook her head and glared at her opponent, "What are you talking about?"

"You stole something from me. That pendant is my family's treasure. I'm here to take it back!" Michelle yelled

Kunimitsu was quiet for a moment and then replied. "Ha! Not a chance, it's mine now."

Michelle was shocked at this. "You!"

The announcer gave the word and the match begun. Michelle immediately charged and attempted a sweeping kick, but Kunimitsu leapt right over Michelle's head and then spun around, armed with two kunai. Michelle tensed as Kunimitsu charged in and attempted to attack with them. She narrowly avoided the attacks by dodging them. Finally, Kunimitsu pulled off a double back flip, getting out of range.

Michelle shook her head. " _Wait a minute, I'm not focused here. I might be getting too angry._ ' She thought to herself as she took a deep breath. " _All right, just calm down, concentrate and then pick your moment to strike._ "

Kunimitsu attacked again, throwing her two kunais as a projectile. Michelle dodged the attack and charged at Kunimitsu. She launched a vicious uppercut that hit Kunimitsu on the chin and sent her flying through the air. Kunimitsu landed on her feet and attempted to strike but Michelle kicked her in the face and knocked her out. Kunimitsu landed on her feet but then saw her position and cursed under her breath. Michelle was declared the winner as she approached Kunimitsu.

"Looks like I won. Now give me back my pendant." Michelle said.

Kunimitsu, however, shook her head. "You may have won by chance, but that doesn't mean I would give you back the pendant." Kunimitsu said to Michelle. "Just like I said, I stole it, so it's mine now."

Before Michelle could respond, Kunimitsu left and headed back to the stadium as Michelle was forced to return to the stadium, still angry for not having her pendant.

* * *

 _The King of Iron Fist Tournament Stadium_

 _Tokyo, Japan_

Now that the first round of the King of Iron Fist Tournament had ended, the announcer looked up at Heihachi who nodded; it was now late evening and so the decision had been made.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the end of the first round. The sixteen fighters have been now reduced to eight." The announcer called out, "Tomorrow, the second round will begin, there we will see who will be step closer to victory and who shall fail!"

The audience were cheering and then the stadium gradually emptied as the audience returned to their hotels and accommodations. Meanwhile, Heihachi smirked as he returned to his penthouse atop the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ. Everything went according to his plan; all he had to do now was see how far his son would get. The eight fighters who were selected for the second round, Kazuya among them, went to their hotel rooms, but there was one fighter who wasn't planning on sleeping; Yoshimitsu had recovered from his arm injury from his fight against Ganryu and was now ready to put his plan into action.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, read and enjoy.


	6. Yoshimitsu's Plan

**Tekken**

 **by: Abood Ash**

Now, the next chapter of my Tekken story.

Please, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters. Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Yoshimitsu's Plan**

 _Tokyo, Japan_

During the night, Yoshimitsu left his hotel room and headed for the hotel that was reserved for the Mishima Zaibatsu fighters. He approached and stopped just out of sight of the main entrance. After a brief pause he gave a low clear whistle and several of his fellow Manji clan members appeared out of the shadows.

"We're ready, master." One of them stated,

"Good, then let us begin. We will carry out the plan as we have discussed. However there is one more object I wish to retrieve in addition." Yoshimitsu nodded.

"An object, master?" The Manji Clan member asked.

Yoshimitsu sighed and replied, "Yes, there is an object that has been stolen. I will retrieve it and bring back it to its rightful owner. Let's move."

The Manji Clan members all bowed to Yoshimitsu and they prepared to get work. The ninja silently slipped around to the service entrance, the door was clearly alarmed but, some distance above it was an open window. Yoshimitsu gave the signal and half the group formed a human ladder, the rest of the group and Yoshimitsu himself climbed and entered through the window. They turned back and pulled their colleagues up, now they were inside the hotel. Yoshimitsu immediately headed for the door and the group slipped out into the shadowy corridors. They sneaked silenty into the room.

Finally, they reached their destination; Ganryu's room. Yoshimitsu picked the lock and went inside the room. Ganryu was asleep in his bed; his snoring was unbelievable and was also murmuring in his sleep. While his men kept guard, Yoshimitsu began to examine the room, looking for any clue as to the location of Ganryu's money. Suddenly Ganryu gave a loud grunt and Yoshimitsu turned, worried he had been caught, but Ganryu was still sleeping, unaware that the ninja was inside his room.

"No...No…Do not get my money…" Ganryu murmured in his sleep, Yoshimitsu listened carefully to what the man said, "Yes, in the safe…My safe, inside the basement." The man had inadvertently given the location of his ill-gotten gains he got from fix fights.

Yoshimitsu signaled his men and headed down to the basement. Once they reached for the basement, they found Ganryu's safe, slightly larger than the normal one at the other end of the room. Yoshimitsu lock picking skills came in handy and he removed the lock on the safe without the need for the combination. Once the door was open, he and his men gathered the money into bags they had brought with them and left the room.

"Now, leave, all of you, give money to those who deserve it." Yoshimitsu nodded.

"What about you, Master?" The Manjj Clan ninja asked

There is one more thing that I must do myself." Yoshimitsu replied.

"Yes, sir." The ninja said as he bowed to him.

As the Manji party left the building, Yoshimitsu headed to his next destination; Kunimitsu's room. Yoshimitsu expelled Kunimitsu for stealing for her own self-interest, as the Manji Clan were dedicated to steal from the rich and give to the poor. He had been tracking her for the last five years and had sensed her presence in the tournament. As he stopped outside Kunimitsu's room, he listened carefully and picked the lock and, keeping his sword on his left hand, entered the room. There was a brief moment of silence, until Yoshimitsu expertly dodged the thrown kunai. He realized that Kunimitsu was there.

"I should've known you would stop sneaking around and face me." Kunimitsu said.

"Kunimitsu!" Yoshimitsu nodded, as he sensed her presence.

Kunimitsu appeared and glared at Yoshimitsu. "So, You've come to finish me off, didn't you? Like you should've done years ago."

"Those who tread the path of evil shall face judgment eventually." Yoshimitsu declared.

"What is it that you want, Yoshimitsu?" Kunimitsu said as she glared at her former leader.

Yoshimitsu drew his sword at his former subordinate. "You have been dismissed from the Manji clan for your greedy nature and for stealing for your selfish reasons. We only exist to steal from those who horde money they don't deserve and give it to those who are unable to get money themselves." He said, "However, I am only here to retrieve something you have stolen from a young woman...That pendant."

Kunimitsu knew that he was talking about the pendant she stole from Michelle Chang. "Hmph! Too bad, it's mine..." She was cut off by Yoshimitsu striking out with his sword.

Kunimitsu narrowly avoided the deadly blade Yoshimitsu pulled and pulled out her dagger. She leapt forwards and attempted to strike back but Yoshimitsu used his sword to deflect the attack and delivered a thrust attack. Kunimitsu dodged Yoshimitsu's attacks, but Yoshimitsu leapt over her head and delivered a spinning kick which struck her in the chest and knocked her out. Yoshimitsu then reached out and grabbed the pouch she wore at her side and emptied it, retrieving the pendant and leaving the rest scattered. As Kunimitsu regained consciousness and tried to find her treasures back together, Yoshimitsu went back to his hotel room.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, read and enjoy.


End file.
